Dead Souls
by Insanity-Realm
Summary: “I'm not upset that you lied to me, I'm upset that from now on I can't believe you”. An 1800s tale about love and hypocricy. The manipulative L meets up with inn servant Light in a provincial town in Russia...An unusual story indeed, that assured!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** This story takes place in the 1800s, in a provincial town in Russia. L Lawliet, a stranger whom visits this town, meets with an inn servant, Light Yagami. Romance blossoms between those two. But that is not all. L is there to visit landowners to make each a strange offer. This fan fiction is based on Gogol's novel 'Dead Souls'.

Disclaimers: I neither own Deathnote or Dead Souls.

* * *

Through the gate of a hostelry in a provincial capital that will remain nameless rolled a small, rather handsome britzka on springs, of the kind which bachelors travel, all who are known as gentlemen.

Seated in the britzka was a gentlemen- good looking in an unorthodox way, slim and lanky. You couldn't say that he was old, yet you couldn't say he was overly young either. His arrival created no stirs whatever in the town, and was not accompanied by anything out of the ordinary. Except the two young Russian boys standing by the door of one of the houses opposite to the hostelry made a few remarks, which however had more to do with the vehicle than the person seated in it. 'Hey' said one to other, 'look at the wheel! You think it could make it as far to Moscow if it had to, or couldn't it?', 'without a doubt!' replied the other, and with that the conversation ended.

When the vehicle entered the courtyard, the gentleman was met by an inn-servant, who was so bustling and animated, there was no way making out his features. It seemed not a lot of travelers come here. The servant bowed to the gentleman.

"Hello, there sir."

"Hello."

Now that the servant stilled, the new arrival could say that the young boy presented in front of him was the most beautiful thing he had ever laid eyes upon. Auburn brown hair cascaded neatly around an oval tanned face, liquid honey eyes full of excitement locking with his pitch black ones, and a polite smile gracing his ripe lips.

The young boy gave his hair a toss, clearly knowing about his charm, and briskly ushered the gentleman up the length of a wooden gallery to show him the chamber bestowed on him by God.

The chamber was of certain kind, for the hostelry was also of a certain kind, that is, precisely the way all hostelries are in provincial capitals, where of two roubles a day, travelers receive a quite room with cockroaches peeping out like prunes from every corner, and with a door, invariably blocked by a chest of drawers, leading the adjoining accommodations, where a neighbor is settled in, interested in knowing all the particulars about the new arrival. The outer façade of the hostelry corresponded to its interior. It was very long, with two storeys. Bellow were small shops.

While the newly arrived gentleman was inspecting his room, his belongings were brought first, a white leather traveling bag, its somewhat battered appearance showing that it had taken more than one journey. The traveling bag was brought in by the coachman named Salifan, not by the young servant, to the gentleman's dismay. The coachman then set off the stable to busy himself with the horses, after everything was installed.

The gentleman made his way down to the common room. As for these common rooms are like, any travelers knows: small walls, covered with oil paint, darkened above by the tobacco smoke and rubbed shiny below by the backs of various travelers. In a word, everything was the same as it is everywhere.

The gentleman pulled off his cap and from the round his neck unwound a wool scarf, and ordered dinner. While he was being served dishes that are usual for inns: such as cabbage soup, sausages with cabbage, and the inevitable puff pastry. While all this was served, the new comer struck conversation with the handsome inn-servant.

"What is your name, young boy?"

"I'm 19 years old, far from a boy, ne?" answered the servant, annoyed by what he considered an insult.

"Very well then, what is your name young man?" asked the gentleman in a monotonous voice.

The young _man _smiled cutely, a bright smile that caught the breath of the new arrival. "Light Yagami."

"Light…a name that describes you well."

Light hurriedly grabbed one of the empty plates from the table and dashed to the kitchen, the gentleman could have sworn that the young servant was blushing.

The next hour, the traveler asked Light not so idle questions. He made extremely precise inquiries as to who was the governor in the town, who was the chairman of the chamber and who was the public prosecutor, and in a word, he did not omit one single important official. But it was with even great precision he asked about the landowners: how many peasant souls so-and-so possessed how far he lived from town, even what sort of character he had and how often he came to town. He made close inquiries about conditions in the region: whether there were any diseases, deadly fevers, small pox, and the like, all with a thoroughness that evidenced more than curiosity Light concluded. There was something solid about the man's manner.

Light seemed to have harbored fondness to the man. Now and then, he would give his silky hair a toss, drew himself up more deferentially and, inclining his head from on high, asked whether the gentleman needed anything.

After dinner, the gentleman drank his highly sweetened coffee and sat down in an unusual manner on the sofa, legs drawn up to his chest, hands placed on his knees, placing a cushion behind his back, which in Russian inns is stuffed not with feathers or wool, but with something more extraordinary like bricks and paving stones. At this point he began to yawn and asked to be shown to his room. He napped for 1 hour.

Once rested he wrote on a scrap of paper, at the request of the inn servant:

L Lawliet, landowner, on a private business. He gave it to the houseman, then left off to explore the town. Time passed, having made detailed inquiries of a policeman in a booth as to the shortest route, should the need arise, to the cathedral, the government offices, the governor residence. He then returned back to the inn.

The next day was devoted entirely to visits; the new comer set out to make the rounds of all the town dignitaries. He paid his respects to the Governor, who, as it turned out was a good natured fellow. Then L called on the Vice-Governor, after which came the Public Prosecutor, the chairman of the chamber, and the chief of the police… A pity that it's rather difficult to remember all the powerful ones of this world; but suffice it to say that the new comer displayed extraordinary activity in the manner of visits, he even went as far a presenting himself to the Inspector of The Medical Board and the town architect. And then he remained seated in the britzka for quite sometime, racking his brains as to who else he might visit, but no more officials of any kind were to be found.

To the governor he hinted, as if in passing, that entering this province was like entering a paradise.

Lie.

To the chief o police he said something very flattering with respect to the policemen on duty in this town.

Lie.

And in talking with the Vice Governor and chairman, he 'accidentally' addressed them with 'your Excellency', which left the two very pleased.

The consequences of all this was that the Governor extended him an invitation to a gathering at his home that very evening, and the other officials followed suit, one inviting him to dinner, another to a pleasant little game of cards and a third to a cup of tea.

The new comer avoided talking very much about himself. All the town learned was that L Lawliet had traveled a lot, and now he seeks peace by settling in somewhere nice.

The new comer spent two hours preparing for the Governor's party. He ordered the necessities from the inn- servant.

Light brought all what L needed, then was about to leave, but he was grabbed by the hand by L.

"Do not leave. I need your help."

"Yes, sure sir."

"Light, didn't I tell you to use my first name?"

"Yes, sir L." said Light, fidgeting with a stray strand from his coat.

L rolled his eyes, and gestured to Light to follow him to the bathroom. Once they were in, "Light shall help me wash up my body." stated L nonchalantly. He began to unbutton his white shirt. The new comer looked back to see Light shocked look, a hint of pink coloring his cheeks.

"Light is shy?"

That seemed to wake the young servant from his daze. "N-no." The hint of pink was now more evident.

"No?" repeated L, a smirk now tugging at his lips. '_This boy is very amusing_.' He thought.

"NO! I am certainly not!" Light said, L's smirk provoking his courage.

"Fine then, come on." L continued to peel off his clothes, very slowly, revealing white unblemished skin…

Light stared at awe at the new traveler's back. How could a man be so beautiful?

'What have I gotten myself into?'

Fully naked now, the older man stepped into the tub, and sat. Light rolled his sleeves up, and brought in the hot water, with a cup he started pouring the hot water on L's raven hair. He bent down for a more comfortable position and continued with pouring water all over the gentleman's naked torso. Light couldn't help himself from being captivated by the sight of crystal droplets sliding down from L's midnight mop of hair.

"Light, I think I'm wet enough now."

"Yes, L." The raven haired man wondered if Light realized that he just used his first name.

The servant then took a soap bar, and began hesitantly lathering L's ghost white skin. His fingers danced around the newcomer's back, arms, chest…

No patch of skin was left untouched or rather blessed by those gentle hands. L stood to give Light more access. The latter understood, and started to work on L's legs and bottom, marveling its smoothness, the way it feels under his touch.

Light seemed to be in a reverie.

'So smooth, yet so beautiful…'

His hands unconsciously lifted themselves up to caress the stranger's manhood up and down, up and down with the back of his hand, then twining with the man's pubic hair. L's breath hitched, his eyes shot open. When did they close? His spidery fingers grasped Light's sun kissed ones away from his member. The young servants snapped from his thoughts and looked at the man's obsidian orbs in confusion.

"What seems the matter L?"

"It is Sir L to you servant." L sharply declared. He took the towel from the younger man's shoulder, and proceeded drying himself.

"But the soap i-"

"Nevermind."

"Pardon my audacity sir." Light said, hurt evident in his voice. "I shall be waiting in the other room." He stood up and left.

The minute the door was shut closed, L let out a big breath. He rubbed the bridge of his nose in a failed attempt to calm himself. He looked down at his erection and sighed.

'I did not come here to fool around with young handsome boys. But…'

* * *

Light was standing still in one of the room's corners, when L came in, a towel adorning his lower region, spotlighting his nicely sculpted chest. Light raised his head as he heard the new comer clearing his voice.

"Do you need anything sir?"

"Get ready; you shall accompany me to the party."

* * *

I hope you liked the first chapter, please review. Alerts are great but reviews are more satisfying, they make authors write faster. If you have any suggestions, please do not hesitate to state it. Thank you for your time. Tune in for next time.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** Thank you to those who reviewed (Lili and Feadel. G!) and alerted. It meant a lot! Keep them coming! This chapter is dedicated to my 'Once upon a time' **co writer the great Lili Moi! **Without her, OUAT wouldn't have shown this success.

* * *

Light was standing still in one of the room's corners, when L came in, a towel adorning his lower region, spotlighting his nicely sculpted white as snow chest. Light raised his head as he heard the new comer clearing his voice.

"Do you need anything sir?"

"Get ready; you shall accompany me to the party."

That was the last thing Light expected. "Excuse me sir?" Indeed.

"I believe Light had heard me well the first time. I wish not to repeat myself." L stated he was already picking out his outfit. "Black or red?"

"Sir, you don't realize-I can't, the manager you see-I don't have an outfit to wear." Light stopped talking, for L was obviously ignoring him. Instead the older male pushed a white tail coat, accompanied with a pair of tight white pantaloons towards the inn servant whom accepted them with defeat.

"Light may occupy the bathroom to ready himself."

"Yes, sir." Light bowed his head then proceeded to do what he was told.

The inn servant could have said no and left the new comer's room, but his curiosity overwhelmed him, never has he been in a ball. Of course, he had heard of it, many nights were spent listening to drunken travelers gloating about the good old days, wishing the time would rewind …The beautiful music, the swaying women, the open buffets…

L donned his shirt-front before the mirror, directly thereafter appeared in a tail-coat of whortleberry red shot with a lighter weave. Having thus garbed himself, L attended to fix his hair, which was an impossible task. After two minutes of combing, L declared defeat, and threw his comb away.

"Light is taking an awful lot of time. I do not intend to run late. First impressions are critical."

Light took a calming breath. He had finished dressing a while ago, yet he didn't wish to leave the bathroom without cooling down his nerves first.

He looked at the mirror. "Mother would have been delighted to see me this way." Light looked handsome, that was a fact he knew so well, but now, in this particular moment, he looked like a god, not a single caramel strand out of place, liquid brown eyes glowing with youth and euphoria…and for once after shedding his battered clothes, he looked like the gentleman that he craved to be.

"Salifan pick up the bags and set them in my room, hurry now." Light chuckled as he fantasized ordering his manager around. "How many times did I tell you, one puff pastry to each traveler, not two! We are on a tight budget Salifan, no need for your charity!"

"Light is taking an awful lot of time. I do not intend to run late. First impressions are critical." The new comer's voice was heard from the next room.

"Pardon me sir." The young servant said as he twisted the knob to open the door, where L was sprawled on the bed, clearly bored from waiting. The minute he stepped in, L shot up from the bed and stood up.

The raven haired man slowly approached Light, eyeing the younger man from sole to crown. He could detect the growing anxiousness of the boy under his gaze. L's face wandered to Light's, mere inches separating them. "Light is indeed beautiful, he was meant to be dressed like a king."

The young man did not reply, instead he turned his head away from the new comer to catch a breath, for it was caught the whole time. L though noticed Light's discomfort, did not waver, instead he groomed the youth, patting away invisible dust. "I believe we must leave now."

"As you wish sir." Light scurried to open the door for the latter. He also opened the inn's door for him, and of course the britzka door.

Light was about to sit on the box, but L refused, motioning to the younger male to take a seat beside him.

"That is unnecessary sir."

"On the contrary, it would be rude of me to seat a friend on the britzka's box, ne?"

"A-a f-friend?" Light stammered as he spoke, minutes ago he was scolded by the now laughing man whom claims friendship.

"Indeed you are. I hope that Light considers me a friend too." Said L, his endless black orbs fixed on his friend, waiting for the answer.

Light fidgeted with his coat, not knowing what to say. "Oh sir, it's an honor to have a friend like you! It's my privilege." Light then diverted his face away from those piercing eyes, desperately attempting to hide the blush that he was certain plastered on his face. He suddenly felt cold spidery fingers grasp his sun kissed hand and squeeze, as a reflex Light's hand shot away from the coldness.

L was not a bit offended, even though the younger boy furthermore scooted away, planting himself on the edge of the britzka.

'It's a matter of time only…' L smirked, and then addressed the Russian boy that was to take them to the Governor's house. "To the Governor's house boy!"

* * *

The vehicle drove off in the wide streets, which were illuminated by faint lights flickering from windows here and there. However, the Governor's house was lit up as if for a dress ball.

On entering the hall, L and Light had to squint there eyes for a moment, because the glare from the candles, the lamps and the ladies' gowns was fearsome. Everything was flooded with light. Black tail-coats flitted and scurried about, singly and in clusters here and there, just as flies scurry about a gleaming white sugarloaf on a hot summer day in July, while an aged housekeeper breaks and divides it into glittering lumps before an open window, and the children, all gathered round, look on, their curious eyes following the movements of the adults. Tasty dishes were set at every turn; they have decidedly not flown here for the purpose of eating, but merely to display themselves.

In a word, the whole atmosphere did nothing to ease Light. "This was a bad idea, I should have remained at the inn, sir allow me to go back."

"Nonsense! Light you will fit right in, that I am sure of." L gave a gentle squeeze to the timid boy's hand, this time he did not flinch away. For any form of security was crucial…

L Lawliet scarcely had time with Light before the Governor grasped him by the arm and presented him, then and there to his wife. The newly arrived guest acquitted himself on this occasion too: he uttered the kind of compliment that was highly appropriate from a man whose position was neither high nor low. When the dancers had formed pairs and pressed everyone else against the wall, he watched them with rapt attention for some moments, hands clasped behind his back. Many ladies were well dressed and fashionably so, others had dressed in whatever God sent into this provincial town. The men here were of two types. The first consisted of very thin ones, pleasant looking, who kept hovering around the ladies. The second type was made up of fat men or those like L himself. By contrast, these men steered away from the ladies, but those where the ones who knew how to manage their affairs. His black rimmed eyes then drifted, locking on a certain fair young follow. That fellow was surrounded by 3 young women, each had her own beauty. Yet the man seemed not to be interested, even when they quite bluntly forced themselves on him, two clasping his arms, the other glaring at the two wanting also her share.

L smiled. 'That bastard…he could have a foursome tonight if he wished!'

The newcomer decided to join those fat men, all whom faces where familiar, the public prosecutor, the postmaster, the chairman. They all greeted him like an old acquaintance. Here too he made acquaintance of a most polite and courteous landowner named Manilov, and of Sobakevich, who presented himself rather clumsy appearance and without ado stepped on his foot, saying 'I beg your pardon'. They all took seats at the green-baize table and did not get up until suppertime, and then they went to the Governor's study to enjoy a game of cards. L seemed to have forgotten the young man who accompanied him.

* * *

Light was tired. These three young wenches did not wish to leave him alone! 'Talking and giggling, giggling and talking, that's what they do only! Have they not learned any other tricks? He wondered.

Light was an ungrateful arrogant man when he gets a sniff of power. Only mere hours ago, he was cleaning tables and fetching items for the new comer, yet he wasn't satisfied, even when he was surrounded by woman, music, delicious dishes, which reminded him, the buffet must be invaded. It was in rare chances he could eat meat, and almost never had fine alcohol, always cheap vodka.

After satisfying his stomach he got bored, really bored. He tended to strike conversations with some of the gentlemen but he sensed their dislike towards him. 'Ahh, they sure have noticed me from the inn.' Light's suspicions were conformed as he saw a group of men pointing fingers at him, whispering and laughing.

"Well that was to be expected." The inn servant muttered, as all sense of power had been snatched away from him, leaving him a mere timid inn servant once again. Light retreated from the crowd, hoping to find L. He wanted to go back to the inn, he was late, the manager will sure be furious.

* * *

Once a game was over they fell to arguing loudly, as is usual the case. Our newly arrived guest also argued, but somehow in a very artful way, so that everyone saw that he was arguing, yet arguing pleasantly.

A light knock was heard on the door, and everyone ceased talking. The door was soon opened, a handsome face popping out, auburn tresses covering his eyes.

"Excuse me gentlemen, is sir L Lawliet here?"

"I am here Light, what is it that you want?"

Light did not utter a word. The new comer sighed and went to the _boy, _closing the door behind them.

L repeated his question. "What is it that you want?"

"I want to leave." Light said eyes glued to the floor. "It is quite late, I will be in trouble."

The raven haired man's thumb found its way to his mouth. "Fine Light, go wait in the britzka I shall follow you." L said, while chewing on his thumb.

Light waited out in the cold for an hour until L came back to the britzka. "You are late sir L." said the inn servant, forgetting L's position and rank, for he was in a foul mood.

"Now Light, I said I shall follow you to the britzka, and I did, I never did specify when." The new comer's voice was like always in a monotone, yet an amused smile was plastered on his pale face, as he saw Light's clenched fists and poorly concealed anger. It was nice to evoke the usually timid man's passionate emotions, even if it was loathe at the moment.

The ride back home was fairly silent. Both men immersed in their thoughts. When they have finally arrived, L immediately went towards his room, but midway he was stopped by Light.

"I want to thank you sir for tonight, for letting me indulge in this new experience."

"Light has no need to thank me. I wish to go to my room, was that all you wanted?"

"No sir…" The inn servant hesitantly said. "I wish that you would accompany to my manager, so you would explain why I was late. I am sure he is awak-"

"Light, I doubt he is still awake. It is 2:45 in the morning. Stop being a girlie man, and I promise that I will have a word with Salifan in the morning."

Light bowed his head, not convinced by the new comer's words. "As you wish sir."

L then bid the youth goodnight and resumed his way to his room.

The new arrival started shedding his clothes.

"It is sure nice to get out of the boot's confines." L spoke to the empty room, as he hoped to get lucky and achieve slumber. He laid his head on the pillow, reflecting about the day's events. Everything is happening according to plan…

The entire town's people have a highly flattering opinion of the guest, and it shall remain unchanged until such time as a certain strange characteristic of the guest, and an enterprise, or, as they say in the provinces, a turn of events, of which will leave the reader and the town in utter bewilderment…

The new comer's black as ebony eyes were about to surrender to the sultan of sleep, but suddenly a loud crashing sound erupts, followed by the sound of shattering glass, and a stream of insults and…an agonized groan…

Lawliet's eyes shot open, he soon found himself out of bed, his bare feet carrying him out of his room down the stairs.

"Light…"

* * *

**A/N**: Thank you all whom took it upon their selves to read this chapter. I would appreciate it if you also would review. It would be a great encouragement to continue…


End file.
